One Day
by CokeFreak
Summary: Spoilers for the finale. Robin and Marian. One shot story about what happens next.


**Hey, so I had to do this. I'm still upset over the finale, and I wrote this. I have not given up on **_**Fulfilling the Plan**_**, I lost my writing time for a week, my brother was home, and took my room. I usually write for about two hours every night, but I was on the couch, and it did nothing for my writing time. So, there will be a new chapter of**_** Fulfilling the Plan**_** after New Years Eve. Until then, enjoy this. I wrote this last night. I don't own Robin Hood, but if I did Marian would still be alive. The BBC owns Robin Hood, and I'm just a heart broken fan. I also know I'm not the first to write a story like this, but oh well.**

"Robin." Marian's eyes were opened, as she whispered his name. She had not closed them, she had not wanted to miss seeing his face in the final seconds of her life. The pain from the wound was terrible, ten times worse than the dagger wound she had suffered before, but he was there, holding and comforting her. He held her gently, like only her parents had, full of love for her, and she had embraced it in her final few seconds alive on earth. This is not what life should have been like, they were suppose to have years of being together, just the two of them enjoying the company of the other, stealing glances, kisses, and hugs. They were suppose to be together... they had a plan.

"Robin." She looked around, but knew he wasn't there. This was not the desert, everything was beautiful colors, and not just tan. She was laying on soft, brilliantly green grass, her eyes staring up at a cloudless blue sky, and she did not feel hot anymore. It felt like a warm spring day, perfect for laying out on the grass, or by Locksley pond. She felt at peace, death was a part of her, it was no longer right behind her, nor did she fear it. She was dead, but she had died to save King Richard, and proclaiming her love for her husband. Husband. It felt funny to think. For her whole life she had been alone, and since Robin had returned from the Holy Land she had been courted by two men. One in secret, one more open and tiring, and only one that she truly loved. She loved their little moments, him appearing in the middle of the night, or at first light, just to see her, to give her a little flower, or assurance that he was still alive. She always wanted to shout it from the highest tower that she was in love with Robin Hood, and yet she had to hide it. But then she didn't hide it, but she said it out loud, and was killed for it. But she didn't regret saying it, just leaving him. She had not always loved him though, she hid it from herself for so long, not wanting to admit that his smile had a power over her, that she never stopped loving her even when her heart was broken. That smile, that cheeky grin made everything better, and her angry was no match for it.

"Marian."

She looked over her shoulder to see a man standing there. She almost didn't recognize him, he looked healthy, he was smiling, though she could see his watery eyes. He had the same greying hair, and the same smile. He opened up his arms to invite her in.

"FATHER!" She picked herself up off the ground, and ran to him. She hugged him tightly, crying into his clean clothes, and not the rags he had been wearing in his final weeks of being a prisoner in the dungeons. "I'm sorry, so sorry. I didn't mean anything I said, I'm sorry." How many times had she wanted to tell him that, and now finally she had the chance. She repeated it over and over, reliving the guilt that had plagued her when he first died.

He held her, putting his head on top of hers', sad to see her so soon, but so proud of her, "I know, my dear Marian. My sweet child, I know. I'm sorry about what happened. I saw it all, we've been watching you. It is not your fault, you were following your heart... and a father couldn't be prouder. You and Robin, and we are proud."

"Who else?" Marian raised her head from her father's chest, looking into his eyes, not daring to believe. She wanted to, if he was reunited with her, then one day she and Robin would be together again.

"Your mother, Robin's parents, and even Dan Scarlett. We watch together, since our children are always in danger. It's comforting to be together," Edward smiled down at her. "So young... yet so fearless."

"Can I see them?" she asked.

"Of course," Edward took her hand, and lead her through the grass. "It's a wonderful place isn't it? Always sunny, peaceful, so different from earth. I'm sorry you died, I thought you would survive all of this. You and Robin are so strong, so determined, but you died defending the King, and I cannot be prouder. And your mother is proud too, well she constantly worried about you, but she is proud."

"This place... it looks like Nottinghamshire. I swear, that hill over there is the same one Robin and I use to race up when we were children. The trees are in the same place." She pointed up at a hill to their left.

"It is. How else are we suppose to see you unless we are where you are?" Edward asked.

"But they can't be back in Nottingham already!" said Marian.

"You have just woken up, and time has passed down on earth. Your body needed time to heal from it's wound. You might be dead, but you wouldn't want to walk around with a hole in your stomach. Your husband has just returned to Sherwood."

Just ahead of them there was two people sitting, and Marian saw him. He was walking along the forest path, and she let go of her father, "ROBIN!" She called, and ran passed the two people sitting down. A hand reached out and grabbed her, she was at the edge of a cliff.

Someone laughed, "No danger in falling, but of course you never get use to that." It was a friendly voice, one that Marian recognized, but had not heard in years.

"Lord Locksley," Marian turned around for a second time to look into the face of Robin's father. He looked like Robin, the same chin, nose, but Robin's eyes belonged to the woman sitting next to him. "Lady Locksley." Marian greeted both of them.

"Marian, all grown up, and quite a beauty," Lord Locksley kissed her cheek. Marian hugged him, and then turned to Robin's mother.

"No need for titles, since we are both Lady Locksley," Robin's mother laughed, and the women embraced. "We are so proud and happy for both of you. I wish you had more time with him though, you do complete each other."

Robin's parents smiled at their daughter-in-law, happy that the two had found each other after years of torment for both of them. They only wished Marian was still with them, but their love on earth was not meant to be.

"Thank you for watching out for Robin," Robin's father said. "He always had that dangerous side to him."

"Yes, what would he have done without you and Much watching him?" Robin's mother asked patting the ground next to her. "Sit and watch."

Marian sat next to Lady Locksley, and Edward sat on the other side of her. She took Edward's hand, glad to be with her father again. She looked down at earth to see Robin and the outlaws minus Will and Djaq. It was different looking down, she felt like she was on a high cliff in Sherwood Forest, she could see them clearly, and even hear their conversation. Her eyes were only for Robin, she ignored his surrounding and the other outlaws.

Robin walked behind the rest of the outlaws, randomly picking up little stones and twigs that lay on the forest ground. He flung them deeper in the forest, his eyes dull, and no sign of his cheeky grin. Much gave Little John a look, and then dropped back to wait for Robin.

"Master," Much said sympathetically. He hated to see Robin like this, but knew there was nothing he could do. Only Marian coming back from the dead would help, but that would not happen.

"You know Much, I made you a free man, as you reminded me. I think it's time to drop Master. I should be Robin to you, just Robin. I know it will be difficult, since for so long you have called me Master, but in time, it will all be in the past." Robin said in a low, sad voice.

"Thank you Ma- Robin," Much took a deep breath. "I know you loved her, but she wouldn't want you to grieve like this." He bit his lip after saying it, not sure how he would react.

"For years, I dreamed of marrying her, of holding her, and I did both in the last moments of her life. How stupid I was... such a fool."

"Yet saying that and regretting past actions, will not bring her back." Much reminded him.

"I know Much, I know. I thought we had forever, we had a plan... and now it's over."

"Well, we still have each other," Much tried to get him to smile. "And lots of hungry people to feed!"

"Yes Much we do," Robin tried to smile, to humor his friend. He looked up at the sky, his eyes closed. "I love you Marian." He whispered.

"And I love you Robin," She whispered back confident that he had heard her.

"Marian." For a third time, Marian looked over her shoulder to see a woman standing there, it was almost her twin. Lord Winchester had not been wrong when upon seeing Marian thought he was seeing Kate, the woman he had lost to Edward. Marian ran to her mother, crying again. Kate had died when Marian was young, and she missed her. Robin had helped to comfort her, and now Kate was filling that role.

"Little Robin and you, oh was I pleased. You shouldn't have made the poor boy suffer so much though. He is hopelessly in love with you." Linking arms, Marian and Kate walked over to Robin's parents, who got up and greeted Kate. "Dan is having a wonderful time. He's so pleased for Will," Kate told Robin's parents.

"Will? Will Scarlett?" Marian asked.

"Oh, of course you weren't in the barn with the others. Djaq, who is a lovely girl, admitted her love for Will, which of course we all saw. Dan kept cheering for Will to say something, but he is such a shy boy. Of course, he wishes Will would come back to England, poor Luke has no idea that Will is not in England, but what is a boy in love to do?"

"So you just sit here all day and watch?" Marian asked.

"We certainly are entertained. Our children do not know the meaning of a simple life," Edward laughed.

"We wait for our loved ones. One day he will come. Will you wait for him?" Kate asked suddenly serious, looking at Marian, and into her eyes.

"Yes, yes, of course. I will wait, and I hope I wait awhile, for there are many people who need him," Marian said softly, knowing that Robin was worth the wait.

And wait she did. She watched him everyday, spending more time with him than she ever did on earth. She watched him help the poor, fight the Sheriff, attack Gisborne... all in the name of King Richard, and in her memory. King Richard was still trying to find peace in the foreign land, and Robin continued to fight until the day he returned. She worried every time he went to fight... would today be the day? Would God not be with him against the next soldier?

She usually sat with her parents, and Robin's watching the one they all loved battle for justice. Marian got angry at first, wanting to be at his side, to protect him, to work together as a team, as they were suppose to. How could anyone watch without going mad?

She watched as every day he left the camp, and went to the hill between Locksley and Knighton Hall that they would race up, but he never let her win. She wondered why he thought of that hill now, but was glad, because she loved to sit there too and think of him.

"It's been 10 months, 2 days... no a lifetime since you died. I feel you though, even now I know you can see into my soul. You're up there, watching me, aren't you? One day, when my work is done, we will be together. One day."

Marian reached out a hand to earth below, wishing she could be with him. She missed him so much, yet was so proud for all that he had done. He carried on fighting, helping the poor, and giving hope to the people, just like she asked him to do. He had not gone back on his word, and he wore a ring that he constantly touched. She wore her ring, the one he gave her as she lay dying. She felt closer to him when they both held their rings tight.

She watched with pride as King Richard returned to England. Robin had been summoned, and he was at the port of Portsmouth to greet him. A fleet of boats arrived in the port one morning, and Robin and the outlaws were on the beach waiting. The first ship had the King, who appeared from below the deck, smiling, and in his best clothes, wanting to make the appropriate appearance before his loyal subjects. Members of the King's Guard surrounded him, wary of anyone wanting to attack the King, but with Robin and his men on the beach, the King felt safe enough.

He stepped off the boat, on to the beach, and smiled at Robin, Much, Little John, Allan, and Luke Scarlett, who were waiting, bowing before their King. Behind the King, Will and Djaq appeared, armed, ready to defend the King. They had jumped at the chance to come to see their friends. A little boy appeared behind the legs of Will, who smiled at the outlaws, and then picked up the boy.

"Say hello to Dan," Will said and helped the little boy wave at the outlaws. The boy was unsteady on his feet, and looked like Will's twin. Will and Djaq got off the boat, and the outlaws were reunited. There was much fussing over Dan, especially by Luke who had not been aware he was an uncle. Robin hugged both of his friends, glad to see them looking so well.

There reunited was interrupted by the King though, who looked around at some nobles, the outlaws, and the villagers who had gathered to see him. He raised his hands up high, and silence fell among the group.

"My People, thank you for coming. We have survived the Holy Land. My first act, back on the lands that are mine is, I promise to visit all my Shires and remove any corrupting lords or sheriffs. I will start in Nottinghamshire. I promise to help my people prosper again, and give the people a better life. I also give my good friend, and loyal servant Robin of Locksley, commonly known as Robin Hood, the lands of Locksley back, and the position of Sheriff, if he will honor me by accepting."

Robin bowed his head, "Yes Your Majesty."

"And to his friends, I give them land in the Shire, that I will announce later, and may their generosity to the poor continue to their new people."

"I have my Bonchurch?" Much asked loudly.

"You have your Bonchurch," Robin laughed patting his friend on the back. "Go have fun getting lost on it, but don't forget the Nobles meetings."

Robin of Locksley, Sheriff of Nottingham's first act was to see the old Sheriff, and his right hand man Guy of Gisborne hang. Villagers and the towns people from all over gathered in Nottingham, all excited to see justice being delivered.

"I know you don't approve of hanging my love, but the townspeople need this to be done. They cannot feel safe if there is a chance of their escaping," Robin whispered, as he stood on the steps in front of the gallows. His head was titled back, his eyes opened, staring up at the sky.

Marian smiled, yes she did not approve, but Robin was right. She did shutter a little, hoping they would go straight to Hell for all they had done, and she would not see them here.

Robin lived to an old age, he was Sheriff the whole time, and the Shire blossomed once again. He never took a wife, but he was never lonely. He stayed close to the outlaws, and Will and Djaq stayed in England. He spoiled their children, they had two boys, and a girl which they named Marian. Robin had a special place in his heart for her, and always gave little gifts when they visited.

When he died, peacefully, and in his sleep, there was a large funeral. The whole Shire mourned, and gathered in Locksley to pay their respects to the beloved Sheriff, and champion of the poor. He had ruled fairly, keeping the peace, and everyone prospered. Robin saw none of this though, he was preoccupied.

"Robin," Marian said in a trembling voice, finally finding him in the woods, sitting on a rock. He looked lost, and sad, as though this Heaven had not been what he had been imagining. When he heard her call, he looked up, and Marian saw the grin that she had fallen in love with.

"Marian!" He raced to her, and they hugged tightly, never wanting to let go. "I thought of you everyday!"

"I know my love, I know," She assured him. They kissed, passionately, making up for all the lost time. She let go, staring into his eyes, and then smiled playfully, "I'll race you to the hill." She took off running, but he quickly caught up to her, as they ran, out of the forest, laughing the whole time. As they neared the hill, Robin caught Marian around the waist, and they fell heavily to the ground, he twisted them so he fell hard, and she landed on him.

She looked at him, he did not look old anymore, but young, carefree and boyish. He was still Robin Hood, not the man who controlled the whole Shire, just the boy who climbed to her window just as she was waking up to catch a few quiet moments with her. They kissed for several minutes, and then proceeded to hold each other, each of them waiting so long to do this.

"Can we stay like this?" He asked.

"Depends for how long," She answered playfully.

"Forever."

"Forever it is." She kissed him again, and while England mourned the loss of a great man, the lovers laughed, kissed, and enjoy each other's company, as they should have done in their lives on earth.


End file.
